1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a necktie, particularly to a necktie having a convenient and efficient fixing device having a hook and a magnet connected to the lower rear side of the necktie. A wearer of the necktie of the present invention can use the fixing device to both maintain his tie in place and secure the fastener of his pants. Use of the necktie and fixing device of the present invention eliminates the need for tie clips, pins and tacks, which can be both expensive and easily lost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The necktie is an accessory that figures prominently in male formal dress, in both social and professional contexts, and has the ability to accentuate an otherwise nondescript outfit.
However, when a necktie is worn, the lower part of the necktie swings back and forth, or even around to its backside or the necktie is flipped over the shoulder and back of a wearer. The tendency of a necktie to move about in this fashion can make it an inconvenient and distracting item of apparel.
To solve this problem, the lower part of a necktie is fixed to a shirt by using accessaries such as a tie pin tie clip, or tie tack to prevent the excessive movement of the necktie.
However, such accessories are often expensive, and can easily be lost while worn. Furthermore, tie pins, clips and tacks may damage both the necktie and the shirt in wear.
An additional problem that occurs in men's attire is the inadvertent opening of the zipper "fly" closures of trousers in public. A neglected or accidental opened fly zipper can be the source of embarrassment, shame and ridicule in public.